


These Pretty Colors on Your Pale Skin

by BashfullyGay



Series: My Chem fics [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Mikey Way, Bottom Mikey Way, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, My Chemical Romance References, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Shy Mikey Way, Voyeurism, everyone is poly, minor waycest, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfullyGay/pseuds/BashfullyGay
Summary: Mikey Way is experimenting and exploring many things. One of those many things is fashion. Mainly female fashion. With the fact of touring and the need to cross-dress Mikey way pushes lines and tries to keep it a secret.
Relationships: Bob Bryar/Frank Iero, Bob Bryar/Gerard Way, Bob Bryar/Mikey Way, Bob Bryar/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Ray Toro, Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Series: My Chem fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746259
Kudos: 36





	1. Mikey Fucking Way in Panties

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom :))

Many weird things had come with touring, people knowing his name and chanting it when he played and came on stage. The new life living city to city and near constantly being on a bus. At first it took awhile for Mikey to get used too but now. It was better. He enjoyed being with his brother and his closest friends touring. There were some bigger problems though.  
There was no personal space. And Mikey had a hate for this. After being on tour for awhile he had found there were certain hobbies he couldn't indulge himself in anymore. One of those things. Which he personally liked a lot was wearing women's clothes. He knew it was weird. Gerard’s reaction when he was 16 was everything that he needed to know.  
How he first got into it was by Mikey’s close girl friend she had seen him interested in her skirts and clothing. One day at school she gave him a small drawstring backpack with some of her older and more emo clothing. Mikey was nervously excited to go home and try it on.  
\---  
Mikey had gotten off the school bus with a hop in his step. Walking up the driveway to his house, his mom's car was gone. He smiles to himself knowing that no one would walk in on him since his older brother was off to college and wouldn’t be back for a couple more months, until Christmas. Unlocking and opening up the heavy front door he walks into the dark house. Flicking the light on and relocking the door he runs upstairs to his room. Smiling widely he sets his bag down on his bed and takes everything out of his bag. His notebooks, books and pen case. Grabbing the bag he sets it on the bed and opens it up.  
In the bag was a short black and purple skirt, some sheer holey leggings and a tight maroon shirt. And at the very bottom of the bag, some newly bought light blue panties. A huge flush took over Mikey’s face as he looked at them. A sticky note taped to them ‘They weren’t my style so try them on and see if you like them ;) - Love Marrie’. Mikey knew very many different shades of red due to his brother drawing and taking him to art stores. And Mikey was pretty sure his face found a new shade of red. He squirmed a little embarrassed and nervous. But holy fuck he wanted to try them on, he rubbed them under his fingers mindlessly.   
Taking the sticky note off he stood up. Unbuckling his belt and taking it off he pulls down his skinny jeans and kicks them off. Looking down at his pale and slightly furry legs. Looking at the curves of his muscles and bones showing, poking out against his skin. Standing in his boxers he now looks towards the ceiling. He slips off his boxers and then grabs the blue panties. Looking down as he goes to bring them down. Putting one leg in than the other. His cock slightly hard with excitement. Flushing more he pulls them and situates his cock into the soft blue fabric. They clung to his hips comfortably and shoved the underside of his junk. He grabbed the skirt and started to put it on as he did when his door opened.  
“AH HOLY FUCK” Mikey falls to the floor trapped in the skirt. Hiding his face the best he can with his bulky glasses. Closing his eyes as he shakes with nervousness.   
“Oh, holy shit Mikes." The familiar voice of Gerard hits him. He silently curses him for appearing randomly during the years while he has been at college. Once he came back with some baked goods for his mom that she wanted to try and stayed for three days after. Milling around the house like a shadow. Mikey was unnerved by it from how long he had been away.  
Mikey laid there. Stuck in the skirt. Emotions overwhelmed him as he started to sob. Waiting for the verbal berated from his brother. Only the soft sounds of calming shushing and steps come toward him. Gerard comes over to him, a hand resting on his shoulder and one on his knee.  
“Shhh it's okay Mikes. Let's get this on you then we can talk, Okay?” Gerard's voice comes out in a calm tone. Mikey moves his hands away from his face. Whipping his tears away from his eyes. He stands up shakily Gerard grabbing the elastic band of the Black and purple skirt and pulls it up to his hips. He then guides Mikey over to the bed. Pushing stuff out of the way he has Mikey sits down.  
Mikey’s hands go to the edge of the skirt. Pulling and stretching it in between his hands. Gerard’s hand sets over his. “Mikey, look at me”. He looks up at Gerard’s green eyes. “It's okay. I don’t care how you dress or present. It's okay. And I won't tell mom” Mikey instantly leans into Gerard's shoulder and starts sobbing.  
“Thank you Gee. thank-thank you so much” His glasses dislodging on his face. Gerard just smiles into his hair and rubs his back.  
“The skirt looks amazing on you bro. You want me to help you completely get dressed up?” Gerard says softly.  
“Y-yes please”


	2. Sleepy talking to our interviewer is a bad idea,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey, being on very low hours of sleeps, decides for once that he should speak up in a fucking interview. That was a horrible fuckin mistake.

Ever since that day Gerard has helped him get outfits over the years. Shipping him stuff and leaving clothes in Mikey’s bedroom when he did visit. And Mikey was so fucking thanful. He was able to shift out his clothing and give occasional stuff to goodwill and second hand stores when it got too old or not his style.  
One of Mikey’s favorite clothing items was panties. He knew he shouldn’t really be wearing them but god, he loved them so much. They were soft and felt amazing against his skin. He loved rubbing his fingers against the lace and cotton against his thin bony hips. Loving the snap of it hitting his skin. Showing his lovers and boyfriends when he was with them.  
The thing is, tour. With bullets he knew that he couldn’t bring anything along with him. He was too shy, for god's sake he couldn’t even go into interviews! But over time he had become accustomed to the way the boys were. They were his   
close friends but yet. The fact of telling them about it or finding out terrifies him. And fuck. He slipped up.  
He was tired. Only 5 hours of sleep throughout 2 days. They were in an interview somewhere in the midwest. His sleepiness somehow didn’t make him more awkward than usual. Most of the time during the interview he was leaning against Ray and yawning quietly. Trying desperately to keep his eyes open long enough. They had gotten to the point in the interview where they had no proper questions left and was slipping more into their personal lives. Something Mikey didn’t really like going but he stupidly, in his sleepy state answered first.  
“Clothing”  
“Clothing?”  
“Y-yeah and fashion. I f-find it interesting," Mikey said flustered, he finally spoke up in an interview just to make it awkward.  
“I wouldn’t expect someone like you to be into fashion, yet, you have the form for it.” The interviewer said. Looking him up and down. He just blushed more and nodded silently. Mikey could feel Gerard’s piercing eyes, Frank’s and Ray’s confused eyes. The interviewer went on talking to the rest of the boys for the next ten minutes until it was finished. He knew he fucked up, but damage control will be done first. He needs to take a fucking nap.  
\--  
“Fashion, really? You Mikey?” Frank snickers loudly and Ray just gave Frank a sharp look.  
“Mikey can like whatever he wants dude!” Ray glares more at Frank.  
Mikey, once he got into the bus he face planted into the semi comfy bus bench. Huffing once he landed his graceful fall. Frank started laughing at him and Ray, from the physical vibes that he could feel in the air, Ray was glaring so many daggers Frank would look like a voodoo doll.  
“I find it interesting but right now, I currently don’t have the space or money to do it Frank. Yeah I'm not Gerard level of fashion, yet.” Mikey sighed. Folding up his glasses, he face planted again. Frank snorted at him. Gerad just gives a small noise of acknowledgement.  
Mikey curls up closer, grabbing the hoodie that was somehow on the sofa. Kinda pawing at it and bringing it closer to his face. Sighing happily he slipped quickly into sleep. God he needed this so badly.  
\--  
Mikey had woken up. He didn’t feel any different. Which means somehow Ray had rangled Frank and Gerard enough that hey didn’t fuck with him. He stretched. His legs shaking softly. Back and neck popping loudly. Muscles stretching, feeling amazing. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up. His glasses clinking onto the ground. Picking them up. Cleaning them and then putting them on he looks around.  
Gerard was reading a comic. Frank singing badly in the bathroom and Ray, doing something. Doodling something. Yawning he gets up. Standing. Shaking a little with the bus moving. More joints popping, God he sounded like a 85 year old man who just got out of a coma.  
“Glad you're awake Mikes. While you were pasted out we started on our way to Tampa.” Gerard murmured out, not looking up at him.  
“Ah, nice. How long was I asleep?” He said, groggily. Shifting before he sits down again.  
“Two hours about? I think? I didn’t really pay attention”   
“Good enough for me until after the show” He says," His brother just giving a simple mhm.


	3. Vampires, HotTopic and Mikey is a Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is weird, thinks very hard on certain things and is a little bit of a fanboy.

About two hours later they had gotten to Tampa. Whimpering softly as they all got out of the bus into the sun. Gerard and Mikey both flinching at the bright ball in the sky, like they vamps they are. Ray just rolls his eyes at them and Frank runs into their venue. Screaming about he gets first in showers. Which they are all fine with.  
Frank out of all of them showered the most, stank the least but sweated like a fucking popcile out in 100 degree weather. He became sticky and oily. And touching his skin alone you could feel the build up and see it on your hand or clothes afterward.  
Mikey might not fucking take showers often. For a couple weeks at a time until Ray gives him a sad and disappointed look. He then goes into the shower and cleans himself. Getting all of the grime off. But he does have a fucking standard of one thing. He does not in any capacity like when his fuckin hands are dirty. He washes them constantly and at night uses lotion. No not in that way, you just can’t have the driest hands when playing bass, He learned his fucking lesson.  
Once while practicing. He before he started his routine, his hands were dry as fuck. Cracking and peeling in places. Well an area split and started to bleed, and hands bleed a lot more than you know.  
Anyways. 99 percent of the time after touching Frank he washes his hands. Frank is Frank gross while, The ways are Way gross.  
Gerard huffed, leaned against the bus and lit up. Mikey snapping out of his weird thought tangent he looks around.  
Sunny, bright, warm and with a weird vibe in the air. Or in his bones. Mikey had gotten this feeling many times over the years, and fuck this isn’t the right time at all.  
“I'm going to go check out the mall.” He said, more of a statement than asking for an okay. His brother just nods and Ray gives a look then nods.  
“Just keep your phone on you so we can contact you if needed.” The curly Puerto rican said.  
“Of course mom," He said. Still in a deadpan. Hopping back into the bus to grab his wallet and sunglasses. Getting back out he waves to his band members and starts walking. It was around noonish so he had time until the show started and for stage check.  
Mikey walks about, he probably should have checked with the group, or at least a map of where the mall was. Remembering where he was looking out the window, he puts his sunglasses and walks a little faster to the mall once he sees it in the distance.   
He finally gets into the air conditioned mall. Sighing happily at the change. The heat wasn’t the most comfortable for him, he should be used to it by now, but some things you can’t get used to. Wearing all black has its pros and cons. Walking deeper into the mall he looks around, gazing at the shops around him on the floor he can see. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the mall map. Walking up he checks out some of the shops. Candle shop, clothing, clothing, body wash, oh a hot topic, lingerie store and a skate shop. He presumes from the name, he can’t really tell.  
Rubbing at his neck he spins around and starts walking towards the HotTopic, his little emo heart is gonna be happy. He loved the vibe of the place, though, people will probably figure out who he is. He stops and thinks about it, nah he wanna go to it. He wants to look at some merch. A small smile on his face he moves towards the emo and goth shop happily.


	4. Mikey, walks around a mall and becomes a vampire to a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey walks around Tampa mall, enjoying the silence of not being with his other bandmates. He goes to Hot Topic and then indulges himself in his fashion.

Walking throughout the mall seeing a few people moving around. None of them paid attention to him. As he walks he sees the shops along his way, the mall was older, a little run down and with several shops closed down and boarded up. Slightly unnerving but he doesn’t mind. The shops that were open were clean looking and bright with lights. There were also some small snack shops and drink shops that weren’t occupying part of the walk way.   
Looking up, he sees the dark almost ‘satanic’ shop in front of him. Smiling giddily like a child he walks in. Instantly go deep into the store and look at everything there. The one person working in the store at the counter raises an eyebrow and looks at him before going back to his book.   
Moving deeper into the shop to where the shirt merch wall was he smiled widely at the merch of his band on the wall. Looking at the other shirts, he grabs a medium Pink Floyd shirt and as he turns around he looks at another person who is looking at their gauges they had in stock. Standing next to them he looks at the chokers they had. One of them was a simple black velvet band with a small bell on it. He grabs it and holds it in his left hand with the shirt.  
The person next to him looks at him, slightly surprised as his sudden appearance next to them. From their eyes, he could tell that they didn’t know who he was.  
“Sup” he said flatly to the fellow emo next to him.  
“Sup dude, when did you appear here? I didn’t think vampires could teleport” They snapped back, going back to looking at the jewelry in front of them. Mikey just smiled and gave a small laugh.  
“We usually can’t but the powerful blood of virgins help give us one teleport per day” He said, smiling to himself at making up this little story for himself.  
“I hope I'm not your next victim though, I wouldn’t mind too much” They gave him a look, their eyes shining with a nearly seductive light.  
“Nah, I'm too full of blood right now for feeding, maybe before my show tonight” He says. They simply give him a hum, grab a set of gauges and some rings. Heading towards the check out counter. He follows behind them a couple feet.   
The person he talked to checked out and gave him a two finger sign away.  
“Stay safe vampire boy." They smiled and walked out of HotTopic.  
Checking out himself the employee gives him another look. He pays with his card, and soon he has his items again. Giving a small thanks he walks out of the dark comforting shop.  
Moving towards the entrance of the mall he walks up to a lingerie shop. With an ache in his stomach and a slight ache in his cock. He questions himself. Should he? Fuck he really really wants too, but he shouldn’t. But he also hasn’t in months. Giving a shaking gasp he walks in. 

The lady at the counter gives a polite hello, waves to him and tells him to ask her for anything if he needs help. Nodding he wanders deeper going to the pantie and bralette section. Looking at the pairs, he finds a pale pink bralette and panties. Comparing them to his skin tone seeing that they look good he holds them and walks towards the counter.   
The lady, when he walks up, is putting her blond hair into a pony tail. She quickly finished. Gives him a bright smile and grabs the items he set down. She checks them out.  
“I hope your girlfriend will like these, these are some of our best sellers” she says scanning the items. Mikey blushes and pulls out his wallet. “Twenty eight dollars” she adds on.  
Setting the cash down on the counter. He responds “hm? Oh yeah, I hope she will” He stutters out. Fiddling with his wallet. She hands him back his cash and a small bag with the name of the shop on it with his contents in it. He smiles awkwardly before he quickly leaves the shop. Making his way once again towards the entrance of the mall. Grabbing his feminine clothing from the bag he then throws it away in a random trash can. Hiding his stuff in his shirt along with his collar he got.

\--

He had gotten back to the bus. Giving his best poker face as he walks up and into the bus. He sees Gerard look at him, see the notorious ‘i'm hiding something in my newly bought shirt’ roll. He gives him a look, his eyebrow rising.  
“Whadda ya get?” Gerard said to him, going back to reading his comic book. Not knowing if the others were in the bus he simply said.  
“Some stuff from a Hot Topic and another from a clothing store.” He said blankly and walked towards his bunk. Dropping off his stuff and putting away his special clothing in bunk. Taking a deep breath he comes back to the main area of the bus and sits next to his brother.  
“It happened again, didn’t it, couldn’t hold back," Gerard said softly to him. Him not looking up from the comic. Mikey nods and sighs, picking at his ripped jeans.  
“Y-yeah, I couldn’t, I'm sorry." He looked down anxiously, biting at his lip.  
“Don’t say sorry Mikes, I understand, just stay safe please," Gerard says and looks at him. A protective look in his eyes that he could feel against him.  
“I will Gee, don’t worry” I look up at him and give an uneasy smile. Gerard opens up his arms and I hug him. Whispering thank you's into his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter sucks major fucking ass. It's stuttery and chunky and I don't really like it, but it works I guess *shrugs*.


	5. Mikey Way gets horny in a bathroom while changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey, after getting told by Ray that practice was going to start soon. He grabs his lingerie and proceeds to jerk off in the bathroom due to being so pent up.

It had once again been several hours. Mikey had read, practiced some bass, wrote down some shit he thought and enjoyed the beautiful air conditioning. Tapping his fingers on his knee he opens his eyes. Looking over. Ray is looking at him, after knocking on bunk. Ray smiles at him.  
“Practice is gonna start soon, Milky Way." He says before leaving the bunk area back to the head of the bus. He sits up. Popping his back and looking around the dark bunk area. He looks over at the small chest he had his meds, some little tokens, cash and his special clothing. Looking down at his legs again he takes a deep breath.   
Yeah, he is gonna do this. Opening up the chest, grabbing his panties and bralette he shoves them into his hoodie pocket making sure nothing will give pointers to people of what it is. Standing up, he grabs his phone and glasses. Putting them out he walks out of the bus. Making his way to the venue, he thinks over what he is going to do.  
Once he goes into the building, he is going to say he needs to use the bathroom, go in, put on his panties and bralette, walk out afterwards and go to practice. Pretending the best he can that he isn’t wearing women's lingerie and that it turns him on a little.  
He enters the building. Moving his greasy hair out of the way he scans the room. Boxes, People, Coffee put, a shit ton of cables, music equipment they brought and Frank chatting a guy up. Rolling his eyes he sees their manager.  
“I’ll be to practice soon, gotta take a piss” He stated. The manager just nods. Marking stuff off on his clip board.  
“Yeah, go ahead, Mikey, I don’t care, just to be practice on time” He grumbled out. Not even glancing at him. Obviously not seeing him nervous, slightly sweating and his shaking hands. He walks away and heads to the bathrooms. He finds a one toilet bathroom and slips in.  
Whimpering. He locks the door and grabs his dick through his pants. Grinding into his hand needily. Panting into the air. Eyes rolling into his head as he touches and gropes himself. Taking a deep breath. He moves his hand away from his semi erect dick. He strips off all of his clothing.  
Needily and sensually slip on his bralette over his head and onto his chest. It clings to his body softly. The comfort of it was amazing, it was cotton and a little cold against his heated turn on his. Looking down he sees his cock nearly completely hard, leaking a little.  
Whimpering he goes over to the toilet and sits down. Panting. He takes his cock into his hand. The touch was like fire, he felt like he was on fire. Feeling subby and needy. Opening up his neck-like submitting to an invisible force in front of him.   
Eyes hazy, he looks up and his mind buzzes.  
\--  
Mikey groans as he is thrown onto the bed. His ass up in the air someone rips off his jeans.  
The voice chuckles at his pale pink panties barely containing his long hard cock. They smack his small ass.  
“Look at you~ A pretty little girl in her pretty little panties for me. Did you wear these only for me baby girl?~” Their voice was dripping with liquid sex and need. Mikey just slipped deeper into sub space. Eyes hazy and unfocused due to his glasses crooked.   
“Yes sir~ Only for you and other masters.” He whimpers out to the man. He could feel him pushing his panties to the side and the zip of a zipper. Knowing what is coming next he shakes his ass a little. Biting his lip in anticipation. He soon feels the man's hard cock against his hole.  
“You want this slut? You gonna take my cock like a good little whore?” He purred to Mikey. His voice was hazy though, like static.  
\--  
Gasping hard. He cums into his hand. Eyes rolling back needily. Some cum shot onto the bathroom floor due to pent up need from about a week or more. Mikey didn’t know anymore. A small smile plays on his face as he grabs some toilet paper and cleans up his hand, and the floor due to cum. Throwing the toilet paper into the toilet and flushes it. He quickly moves to the sink, washes his hands thoroughly. Grabbing the paper towel he dries his hands. Seeing his panties over his jeans. Blushing, he grabs them and puts them on quickly. Then slips over his boxers. Quickly finishing putting on the rest of his clothes he leaves the bathroom and runs to the stage for practice.  
Once he actually makes it to the stage area. The manager gives him a small glare and Frank gives him a worried look.  
“What happened dude?” The shorter man said tuning his guitar.  
“Stomach was upset, I couldn’t get out of the bathroom quick enough” He mentioned. Picking up his bass and like clock work, tuned and fixed it all up for practice. Frank just nodded and gave a look of sympathy to him. Gerard walks up with the set list in his hands. Talking to himself simply, not paying attention to anyone else. Ray soon appeared next to him looking at the setlist, pointing at certain things and talking to Gerard on what they needed to switch around.  
Once Gerard and Ray finished talking on the set list they all group together. Mikey humming hang 'em high to himself as he looks over what they are playing for the night. This should be easy and he can't wait for the show. Feeling excited and empowered he smiles giddily.  
Frank looks at him confused at Mikey who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He watches him for a second. Looks at Gerard then back to Mikey.  
“Who the fuck are you and what did you do with Mikey Way” Frank said semi-seriously. Mikey laughed at him softly and smirked at him.  
“It’s still me Frank, don’t worry your pretty head” He played a few strings looking at his bass. But still listening to Frank sputter.  
“B-but you’re smiling! And actively giddy for the show! No way this is Mikey” Frank said, a hard stubborn look in his eyes.


	6. Maybe this should be left unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and the boys get onto a show in Tampa. Heat hitting everyone just right and making everyone's mind a little too hazy.

Mikey just rolled his eyes at Frank’s comment.  
“Shove it up your ass dude” He said sharply, forcing his face to once again slip into a poker face like always.   
“And we’re back” Frank smirked like he had won something. Mikey once again rolled his eyes. Picking notes on his bass staring at his hands and hands. Picking out small notes from songs and possible songs.  
Watching as the manager's feet flashes in front of his eyes as he claps his hands. Looking up, he with Gerard’s song list tells them all of the songs, in their order and what they are doing for the end. Nodding silently they go onto the stage. The venue of course was empty, Gerard warmed up his voice before going up to the mic. A sway in Gerard’s hips, giving a smile to Mikey and then turns to the mic.

“How are you Tampa?~” Gerard yells into the mic. Holding onto the mic like he was drunk. The crowd cheers loudly as he averts his eyes, his hands shaking with energy and anxiety. He couldn’t look at them if he did he couldn’t stop the wave of anxiety from drowning him.  
He kept his eyes on the bass, his fingers gliding over the strings as they slipped into Helena easily. Making sure he only kept his eyes on his bandmates and his bass. Hunching over trying to hide himself.

Frank was suddenly leaning against him, his face in Mikey’s neck panting hard. His sweat mixed with his own. It was a little gross but before his mind could completely solidify that fact. Frank moans into Mikey’s neck.  
“You look so good Baby~” Frank said, just above the noise of the instruments, Gerard and the crowd. He felt his face flushed red from the noises. He looked over at him confused. Frank just rolled his head to the side and looked at him with hazy eyes. He looked high with something else but he couldn’t tell. His brow scrunched as Frank smirked and walked.  
Hunching himself he talked a deep breath. He could feel the soft lace over his hips. Growling a little to himself, he starts going into his bass solo. Eyes concentrated on his bass strings, plucking and playing needily. His silent nearly hidden emotions just flows out like a massive way. His eyes grow hard and he finishes up his solo. The crowd screams in near ecstasy from his playing.  
Panting hard from it, he turns around and walks over to one of the amps. Picking up a water bottle he chugs half of it. Puts the cap back on and turns back around the crowd. Looking over at his brother he sees him screaming into the mic, on the edge of the stage. Gerard’s right hand clinging onto the mic stand for support.  
The energy of them all was so stimulating and beautiful. Mikey loved it so much. Grinding needily into his bass he throws back and breathes hard. Panting and gasping. He could feel his bandmates, minus Gerard’s looks. He knew he wasn’t being his usual but he couldn’t poker face at a time like this. He felt beautiful and handsome in so many ways.  
\--  
The scream of the crowd as they finally got off stage for the last time was like a warm blanket all over his skin. His eyes droopy and hazy. Nearly all of his energy was drained out of his body. From cumming earlier and then playing that show. He sighed happily, walking over to his bass case, slipping his red beauty into it. Zipped it up, crouched over. He slowly stands up and starts to bring it to the bus already. Feeling a large hand on his chest he looks up, he could barely make the man out but he does in a second. Ray looks at him all over.  
“Dude are you okay?” Ray said worriedly, his thumb brushing over his shoulder. Mikey just nods and leans into the touch.  
“Yeah~” He murmured and nearly collapsed into the older man's chest. He grabs him and the bass out of his hand. He helps him into their changing room and moves him into a sofa chair. He just collapses, head against the back of it. His eyes closed as his body slipped into a hazy and floaty state.  
He could hear his bandmates move around the room like a swarm of bees. I could hear their footsteps and the vibrations of their movements but he couldn’t open up his eyes to see what they were doing. His body was too floaty yet heavy. He curls into himself, nearly a ball and falls asleep hard.

\--

When he awakes. He is in his bunk bed in the bus. Turning over. Rubbing his bare legs together and against his soft blankets. Rubbing his eyes, oh fuck. Where did his fucking pants go. Who took them off and why. Opening his eyes, seeing the darkness turning on his light he grabs his glasses, puts them on then roots around in his bunk. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants he. Climbs out of his bunk into the walkway and puts them on. Looking up around he sees Ray staring at him. Mouth open wide.  
“H-holy shit Mikes-” He flushes red and curls a little in on himself. Ray walks up to him and lightly touches his arm. “God i’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you dude.” he paused for a moment. Conflicted and choosing his next words carefully. “I don’t care about that at all, I mean. I-it looks good on you, I don’t judge.” Ray stumbled over his words. Moving his hands away from his face he hugs Ray hard, sniffling softly.  
“T-thank you Ray. That’s all I need to hear.” I spoke softly and nuzzled his chest. “And thank you for earlier, that also means a lot.” I look up and move out of the hug. Ray nods simply and rubs his shoulder giving him a small smile. They move into the main bus sitting area chatting to each other easily.


End file.
